Remembering You
by Hubert24601
Summary: Rose remembers and tries to play scrabble at the same time.  [10Rose] Post Doomsday, could be, could not be reunion...


Remembering You

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Note: By the end of this fic I'll figure out if it's a reunion or not! 10Rose

'Nother Note: This song was played/sung by Steven Curtis Chapman in the credits of the new movie: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe – love that book and the old BBC movies, by the way.

'Nother Note: I _love_ this song, and even though it's Lucy talking about/ to Aslan, I think it works with Doctor Who too.

Yet Another Note: I listen to Steven Curtis Chapman often – not just this song. If anyone wants it and they have me on msn – or any other song for that matter – please ask – I can't read your mind and I'll be happy to give it to you.

Special Guest Appearance: Remembering You by Steven Curtis Chapman!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose sat, looking at her letters. She couldn't believe she was playing Scrabble. Well, she _almost_ couldn't believe she was playing Scrabble. She sighed sadly as she pushed around the letter X, wondering where to use it. Not that she really cared. X. It reminded her of her heart, torn in two when she fell through the – no. she would not dwell on that now. Not when her mum thought for the first time in two years that everything was better – back to normal. How _could_ it ever be back to normal? She could see him in the eyes of people she loved, smell him in the dawn of the day, sense him in the crowds of the city. No, she remembered him – too well by now. She remembered everything about him – his Doctorish scent to his uneven eyebrow.

She even remembered the old him – his worn leather jacket that was inseperable, his tone when he was mad, furious, happy, and sad. His voice when he didn't want to talk or when he wanted to pour out one of his hearts. Rose took a drink of Coke and the next minute spit it out all over Jackie because she was laughing so hard. _His big ears and nose._

"Rose!" exclaimed Jackie, glancing down at her new shiny outfit. "Now I have to go change!"

Rose held back the smile that almost escaped her. "Sorry, Mum." She watched as Jackie walked elegantly up the stairs. "Have fun!" called Rose as she bent over her letters, pretending… she was tired of pretending. She leaned back, closed her eyes and remembered the moment they had met.

_He looked straight into her eyes and said one word. Just one. "Run."_

That one word, that one, small, three letter word had sought her, captured her and made her his, even though she hadn't known it at the time. Soon it had become very clear, however. Too clear for him to see. Or maybe he had – but not then, no, probably not then.

_I found you in the most unlikely way_

_But really it was you who found me_

_And I found myself in the gifts that you gave_

_You gave me so much_

_And I, I wish you could stay_

_But I'll wait for the day_

"Oh, Doctor…" sighed Rose, longing to cry, but there were no tears left. They had been spent a long time ago, during that first year. Only pain and longing and loneliness remained. It didn't help that she saw him everywhere, and saw in everything his promise – his promise he had once made to never leave her… a promise he had broken once, but who cared about that now?

She remembered a rhyme that went straight to her heart like a dagger, knowing it was true: "I can forgive and I may forget, but you have forever just lost my respect."

_And I'll watch as the cold winter melts in the spring,_

_And I'll be remembering you_

_Oh, and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing,_

_And I'll be remembering you,_

_I'll be remembering you_

Rose clenched her teeth. _Why_ was it so difficult to forget him? It was as if the parting had been yesterday, or an hour ago! She tried forcing herself to calm down… then realized she was out of control. She was beyond control. He had taken over her mind, her soul and her heart.

From the first moment when I heard your name Something in my heart came alive You showed me love that no words could explain A love with the power to open the door To the world I was made for Rose sighed. There was no denying her yearning, need for time travel, space, adventure and aliens, good and bad. It was sometimes stronger than the need for him. (How THAT can be, I have NO idea!! XD) And I'll watch as the cold winter melts in the spring 

_And I'll be remembering you_

_Oh, and I'll smell the flowers, and hear the birds sing_

_And I'll be remembering you_

She smiled, finding a word. "We're playing proper names," she called to her mum as she wandered back down the stairs, beaming and dressed in something new and different. Jackie was in too good of a mood to argue. "Sure, sweetheart." She played JACK. Jackie took one look and smiled. Rose smiled back. Her mum had no idea who Jack was. If she had, she never would have smiled. Jackie tossed her the bag and spun the scrabble board around so she could see. "Hmm…" Jackie played BANANA. 

"Banana?" Rose grinned. She had found a way to use her X. and use it she did.

_SYCORAX._

"Sycorax," she whispered, and raised eyes to smile at her mother who was staring agape.

There was a small rush of wind, but neither paid any attention. Jackie handed the bag to her daughter wordlessly.

_If only I knew the Gallifreyan word for 'Take me back,'_ thought Rose to herself, picking six letters out of the bag.

There was a brush on her shoulder. Rose raised her eyes, expecting to see Mickey, back early. She gave a little cry, then fumbled to get out of her chair. He chuckled, wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from it, cradling her against his chest.

"Doctor!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

And I'll watch as the sun fills the sky that was dark And I'll be remembering you 

"Hey, Rose," he whispered against her hair, blissfully happy. She could feel the tears roll off of his nose onto her hair but didn't care. She wrapped her arms fully around his neck, not willing to let go and unaware of everything but his lips warmly pressing against hers – not aware that Jackie had left with a sad smile, unaware that Mickey had returned and was standing in a lone corner, sobbing and sniffling his eyes out.

And I'll think of the way that you fill up my heart And I'll be remembering you 

_I'll be remembering you_

_I'll be remembering you_

_I'll be remembering you_

"How… how?" asked Rose breathlessly some time later, the Doctor sitting down with her in his lap, cradling her and cuddling her against his chest, not wanting to let go of her either. Rose was resting her head against his warm shoulder and neck, smiling up into those eyes that made her whole.

"You said the right word," he told her, grinning.

She looked confused, then brightened. "Sycorax?"

The Doctor grinned, eyes shining into hers.

"No."

Rose's face fell.

"Banana."

She grinned up at him. He bent to rub noses with hers, gently kissing her forehead, trailing down her nose and upper lip with his lips. "You know I can't resist a banana, Rose," he reminded her, grinning.


End file.
